


Oh, How the Mighty Fall

by Wolfy_luv



Series: Gingerpilot Week [4]
Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angst, Dont hate me...I had to do it...they were happy xD, Hurt, M/M, gingerpilotweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_luv/pseuds/Wolfy_luv
Summary: Hux had been taken back to the First Order, Poe had lost the one person he cared for that wasn't family.





	Oh, How the Mighty Fall

"Armitage! No!" Poe watched as the man he slowly fell for over the past year was knocked unconscious by a pair of stormtroopers. He knew it was stupid to take the man on this mission, but he couldn't deny him anymore. He was held back by Snap as he heard what he dreaded to hear, that Sergant Hux has been apprehended. Poe felt his world around him collapse as he watched the stormtroopers carry Hux away. He felt useless leaving Hux behind as they retreated.

Hux woke up with a groan and rubbed the back of his head. He remembered the stormtroopers hitting him and Poe yelling out his name. He frowned when he realized he was aboard the Absolution. He hated the ship and the man who sat in the corner of the room. 

"Armitage, so glad you finally joined us. I was beginning to worry you were dead." His father sneered as he watched Hux's movements. "It's a pity you're not."

"Father." Hux gritted his teeth. All the memories of his past came flooding back along with the last year of him being under cover in the resistance. He grimaced as he took in his clothes. "I expect you want a full report of what transpired during my time in the resistance?"

His father raised an eyebrow before standing up. Hux had to suppress a flinch, expecting to be hit, but his father merely glared at him. 

"I expect you to have the report by the end of the cycle. I want all the details of what happened and I expect you to not skip over anything and hand over the secrets you've learned to intelligence." Hux gave a quick nod as he glared at his father. 

He watched his father leave the room and shakily ran a hand through his hair. He winced a little at the wound the stormtrooper left, but it was nothing compared to the pain it felt to leave Poe behind. He couldn't bare the thought of how devastated Poe must be. 

He sighed softly and got up from the bed, the med droid beeping noisily to him, telling him to lay back down. He ignored it and headed for his quarters. 

Once safely inside his room, he hesitantly pulled out a small band that was on a chain. He held it close as he cried, knowing that the relationship between him and Poe was over, that they couldn't go back to how things were. He fell asleep on his floor, tears staining his face.

 

"What do you mean we can't get him back?! Why not?!" Poe paced back and forth furiously. He ran both of his hand through his hair. His nerves and anger getting the better of him.

"Calm down Poe." Snap looked a little worried about Poe's sudden outburst. Leia sighed as she looked at them both. 

"We all have to make sacrifices Poe. Don't let this affect your performance." Poe sighed and looked down.

"General...Leia...what if...what if he remembers? What then?" He looked to Leia sadly. He knew it would happen, but to happen so soon made his heart ache. 

"You're still young Poe. If he remembers everything, then we will be ready. Now, go rest. We still need you." Leia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder before leaving the room.

"Come on Poe. Let's grab something to eat." Snap suggested, trying to lighten the mood. 

Poe smiled softly. "Go on without me, I think I need some time to myself." Snap looked at him sadly before nodding.

"Okay, okay...just...if you need anything, you know where to find me." He placed a hand on Poe's shoulder.

"Thanks Snap. I'll be fine though." Snap pulled him into a hug before nodding again and leaving.

Poe walked back to his quarters, absently playing with his ring, the same one he gave Hux. He took a deep breath as he managed to open the door, hoping it was all a dream, that Hux was still there.

He felt his heart sink as he took in the empty room. Tears fell down his face as he realized that he would never see Hux again. That the next time they do meet, it wouldn't be intimate like this, but it would be on the battlefield. 

He sat on Hux's bed and placed his head on Hux's pillow. He eventually curled up and cried, clutching the ring to his chest. Hux's scent surrounding him. He knew he had fallen too hard for the red head, and no one could replace him.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Gingerpilot week and...I made Hux and Poe sad. This takes place about a year after Fake It.


End file.
